


Mix Up

by missblatherskite



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, F/F, Lesbian Clary Fray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: She tried not to send out the wrong signals.





	Mix Up

She liked Jace, really she did. He was interesting and there was no doubt there was a pull between them. But that was it. And he seemed to think it was much, much more.

 

She didn’t think she was giving off the wrong signals, really. She certainly wasn’t trying to. She liked him like a friend, maybe someday like a brother if things kept going how they were going. But like a lover? Not a chance.

 

And the worst of all was that _she_ seemed to think that she liked Jace. She seemed to think that she was halfway in love with him or something. That was the worst part of the situation.

 

She tried hinting otherwise—she was a little too unsure to say it outright—but she tried her best. She tried to put out the right signals, but it had never been something she was really good at. There was a reason she had never had a girlfriend before.

 

It came to a head when Jace kissed her after a mission. In front of everyone. In front of Isabelle. It was short, thankfully, and when he pulled back he was smiling at her. She froze for a moment unsure of what to do before shouting “I’m a lesbian!” and running away.

 

So, maybe that wasn’t the best way to come out to everyone, but really, kissing her in front of everyone? It wasn’t her fault he made such a poor decision.

 

It changed some things, of course. Some for the better, some for the worse. Jace sulked. Oh, he still talked to her, but in a distant sort of way. She figured he’d get over it eventually. Alec, surprising, started being nicer to her. She wasn’t sure if it was because she was no longer a possible partner for Jace or because they were both gay but she was happy about the change.

 

Izzy, Izzy was the bad change. She started acting differently around her. She stopped holding her hand. She stopped changing around her. She’d avoid her eyes, she’d avoid being alone with her. It hurt. It hurt more than the burn of a rune on her skin. She liked Izzy. She liked being her friend. She liked her as more than a friend. But she had never expected anything. She would never try anything on her she didn’t want. It hurt that Izzy seemed to think she had to be careful around her now.

 

Finally, when she couldn’t stand it any longer, she confronted her. She cornered her in her room, pushing her inside, and slamming the door shut, standing in front of it to block her escape.

 

“What’s wrong with you? You’ve been acting so differently around me…you’re the last person I’d expect to be homophobic!”

 

Isabelle didn’t meet her eyes, glancing from side to side, looking like she’d rather be anywhere else.

 

“It’s not that, Clary. Really. I’m not homophobic.”

 

“Then what is it?”

 

Now Isabelle looked really nervous, a sick look coming across her face.

 

“It’s because you’re here now, okay? Before…before you were Jace’s. You were safe because you were unattainable. And now you’re not. And now I can’t ignore how I feel about you. Because I like you, Clary. I like you a lot.”

 

Her speech had emboldened her, and now she was standing straight and meeting Clary’s gaze head on. It took a moment for the words to sink in, to really understand what Isabelle had just said, but when it did a huge smile broke out on her face.

 

“I like you too, Izzy. A lot.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

After the next mission, it was Izzy that kissed Clary in front of everyone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Comments warm my little goblin heart.


End file.
